Un malentendido
by Eli-Isilme
Summary: mi primer HarryDraco entren y lean


Hola

Este es mi primer fic, se me ocurrio una tarde haciendo los deberes, espero q os guste y me deis vuestra opinión.

Perdon si hay algo mal escrito

Disclaimer: nada es mio, es de su autora

**Un malentendido**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban una figura solitaria dormida en una hermosa cama, la figura se movió molesta por tanta claridad, abrió sus ojos de un verde profundo y estiro su brazo palpando el otro lado de la cama como buscando a otra persona, al no encontrarla emitió un suspiro triste mientras cogía sus gafas y se las ponía; se coloco boca arriba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando noto que algo frío le resbalo por el cuello, con sumo cuidado lo coloco a la altura de sus ojos admirando el hermoso colgante en forma de dragón.

- Draco - suspiro

Una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla, la limpio con un gesto mecánico, ya no le quedaban lagrimas por derramar, se había pasado días llorando desde que el rubio se había ido. 

Lo extrañaba demasiado, era su alma gemela y ahora lo había perdido.

- Ya basta Harry, debes superarlo – se riño a si mismo

Se levanto y se metió en el baño, observo a su alrededor deteniéndose en la amplia bañera donde fue acorralado varias veces por su amante, la primera de ellas el día de su primer aniversario:

Había llegado a casa cansado después de una dura jornada de trabajo cuando oyó que Draco lo llamaba, siguió su voz la cual provenía del baño, entro y lo que vio le dejo sin aliento, su amante estaba sumergido en la bañera llena de espuma rodeado de velas, del agua provenía una fragancia de hierbabuena, el olor de Draco, despertó de su ensueño y se sumergió, fue una noche inolvidable.

Salio del baño más triste de lo que había entrado, esa casa tenia demasiados recuerdos de ellos dos.

Bajo a la planta de abajo donde se detuvo a mirar el salón, todavía recordaba la primera navidad:

Se había empeñado en decorar el árbol al estilo muggle, al principio Draco se negó en redondo pero al ver el entusiasmo de Harry decidió participar, reticente al principio pero disfrutando luego como un niño, después de todo, el nunca había podido hacerlo; esa noche el moreno preparo una cena romántica para dos donde no falto de nada, la ternura y el amor se notaba en el ambiente, se fueron pronto a la cama donde dieron rienda suelta a su pasión; por la mañana Harry se despertó notando que estaba apoyado sobre su amante y envuelto en sus brazos, nunca se había sentido tan feliz y amado.

Ese día lo pasaron con los Weasly, Remus, Tonos, Mcgonagall y Dumbledor y para desgracia de Harry Snape, al principio Draco se mantuvo al margen, solo accedió a ir a la fiesta de los Weasly por Harry, porque quería hacerlo feliz, y Harry se lo agradecía, se lo agradecía cada día dándole todo su amor y todo lo mejor de él; poco a poco logro que Draco se relacionara con alguien más que no fueran él y Snape y ….. milagro, acabo charlando y riendo con los demás.

- Diste un gran paso ese día amor – dijo mientras cogía una de las fotografías de la repisa.

En la foto se observaba a dos chicos bailando muy pegados, uno moreno y otro rubio, eran ellos dos durante el concurso de baile de esa navidad que por supuesto ganaron haciendo que Draco se lo recordara a Ron cada vez que lo veía.

Dejo la fotografía en su lugar y observo las demás, todas reflejaban un momento feliz ya fuera entre ellos dos o de sus familiares o amigos, sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, salio del salón lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la biblioteca, recordó las horas de estudio y de lectura en ella, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que a Draco le gustara tanto la lectura? ¿y sobre todo muggle?

- ¡¿Es que toda esta maldita casa me va a recordar a él?!- grito destrozado

Se sentó en el sillón favorito del rubio que irónicamente era verde, aspiro el aroma que emanaba de él, hierbabuena, como su olor. Comenzó a recordar el doloroso motivo de su soledad.

++++++ Flashback ++++++

Todo comenzó una mañana como otra cualquiera, Harry se despertó entre los brazos de Draco, se desprendió de ellos y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, bajo a la cocina donde Dobby les esperaba con el desayuno, se tomo el suyo y coloco el otro en una bandeja, subió de nuevo a la habitación y la coloco en la mesita; se quedo un momento observando como dormía su compañero, era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, se le veía tranquilo y relajado incluso sonreía en sueños, Harry se pregunto si soñaba con él; suavemente se sentó en la cama y comenzó a esparcir besos sobre el rubio quien no tardo en despertarse con una sonrisa y corresponderle.

- Buenos días amor – saludo Harry

- Buenos días

- Te dejo el desayuno aquí yo me voy a trabajar

Con un último beso se despidió y se dirigió al ministerio al despacho de los aurores donde ya le esperaban Ron y Hermione. Después de los saludos con los demás miembros del equipo su jefe les convoco para una reunión urgente; el motivo de la reunión era que un antiguo mortifago se había escapado de Azkaban y ahora buscaba a su hijo para llevar a cabo su venganza contra los que le encarcelaron, ya había acabado con dos magos pero por suerte todavía no había encontrado a su hijo, no sabían quien era pues hacia menos de una hora que había huido y reinaba un gran caos en Azkaban.

- Potter tu iras con Graham, tu Weasly con Granger, nos han llegado rumores de que se esconde en una mansión al norte, id a comprobarlo.

Salieron del despacho y se aparecieron a unos metros de ella, según observaron estaba abandonada, quizás fuera de alguno de los mortifagos encarcelados hacia año y medio, tras comprobar que no había nadie fuera decidieron que Ron y Hermione entrarían por la puerta principal y Harry y Rick por la de atrás. Una vez dentro no encontraron a nadie, volvieron a separarse yendo Ron y Hermione al piso de arriba; varita en mano comenzaron a inspeccionar habitación por habitación, no había nadie pero Harry tenia un extraño presentimiento, sentía que iba a ocurrir algo malo, diviso una puerta en la cocina.

- /El sótano/ – pensó – Rick voy al sótano – le dijo en un susurro

- Ten cuidado, voy a ver como van los otros

Muy despacio abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y bajo las escaleras con cuidado, al legar abajo miro a su alrededor y diviso una silueta sentada en un sillón, se acerco sin hacer ruido y palideció al ver de quien se trataba.

- Lucius Malfoy – susurro todavía sorprendido, no podía hacerle daño, era el padre de Draco y este todavía le quería, no sabia como se lo tomaría, no podía arriesgarse.

- Expeliarmus – exclamo lucius

Desarmo fácilmente a un shockeado Harry y le apunto con la varita, quería hacerle daño, hacerle pagar por alejar a su hijo de su lado, hacer que le odiara, pero antes le interrogaría un poco.

- Y dime Potter – empezó sentándose cómodamente en el sofá sin dejar de apuntarle - ¿Cómo esta Draco?

- Déjale en paz Malfoy, ahora es feliz – dijo con desprecio

- ¿Con un estupido como tu? – escupió con odio apretando más su varita

- Me ama y yo lo amo, no podrás cambiar eso

- Yo diría que si – sonrió macabramente dispuesto a matarlo

Harry cerro los ojos, ahora nadie podía salvarlo, peno en sus amigos y familia, pensó sobre todo en Draco, en que no podría verlo sonreír más, no podría acariciarle ni protegerle.

- Avada …

- ¡NO! – grito una voz proveniente de las escaleras

- Pero si es Weasly, ahora podrás unirte a la fiesta y ser el siguiente

Cuando Lucius intento de nuevo lanzar el hechizo algo le golpeo por detrás haciendo que se le cayera la varita de Harry, este la cogío rápidamente y los dos quedaron frente a frente apuntándose con las varitas.

- Avada Kedavra

- Expeliarmus

Harry fue más rápido y Lucius salio disparado contra la pared con tal mala suerte que se pego con la cabeza en ella, un hilo de sangre le resbalaba por la frente.

- ¡PADRE! – grito Draco lanzándose hacia Lucius

- ¡Draco! Lo siento- dijo Harry acercándose a él

- No me toques – siseo furioso – Padre, ¡abre los ojos!

- Lo siento ha muerto – anuncio Rick tomándole el pulso

Harry intento consolar a un destrozado Draco, esta era una de las pocas veces que le veía llorar, pero no dejaba que se le acercase

- Draco yo ….

- Vete – le ordeno furioso - ¡ No quiero volver a verte! – le grito con odio – Tu lo mataste 

Harry sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, la persona que más amaba en este mundo lo rechazaba con odio, sintió que sus piernas se doblaban y cayo al suelo llorando

- Harry será mejor que nos vallamos – sugirió Hermione mientras le abrazaba

Entre Ron y Hermione lograron levantarlo y sacarlo de la casa, estaban muy preocupados por su amigo, estaba como muerto en vida, incluso creyeron oír como su corazón se rompía, lo llevaron a casa mientras Rick iba a dar parte al ministerio sobre lo ocurrido

++++++ Fin Flashback ++++++

Continuara……………………

¿Qué os parece? ¿Quereis el final? O no merece la pena ser publicado.


End file.
